1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric bicycle driving apparatuses are provided to drive electric bicycles.
Most conventional driving apparatuses for electric bicycles have a limit to effective operation of a motor driver that drives a motor in a low-speed or high-speed motor driving mode, and consequently have a limit to reduction in battery power consumption.
In addition, conventional electric bicycle driving apparatuses may not function to cut off an abnormal signal from the motor driver, thus having difficulties in preventing malfunction and in stabilizing drive properties of electric bicycles.
Moreover, such a limit to cutoff of an abnormal signal from the motor driver may cause deterioration of the motor driver due to the abnormal signal, and therefore conventional electric bicycle driving apparatuses may have a difficulty in reducing repair/maintenance time and costs.